


Dehors il pleut...

by BabyDracky



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, kyrielle 100
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre tout seul!"<br/>Les coups qu'il avait reçus à l'école aujourd'hui laisseraient très certainement des bleus sur sa peau de lait pendant quelques jours. Les coups l'avaient fait plier, les coups l'avaient fait crier mais c'était les paroles meurtrières de Reid qui l'avaient finalement fait pleurer. Son bleu au cœur ne partirait jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dehors il pleut...

"Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre tout seul!"

Les coups qu'il avait reçus à l'école aujourd'hui laisseraient très certainement des bleus sur sa peau de lait pendant quelques jours.  
Il avait eu mal quand les garçons d'une autre classe s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'avaient rué de coups en riant.  
Apparemment, c'était drôle de frapper plus petit que soi, de molester plus faible et sans défense.  
Tyler renifla bruyamment à ce souvenir humiliant.

Pourtant, les coups, les insultes, l'humiliation n'avaient rien été en comparaison à l'attitude de Reid. Reid, son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été comme un grand frère pour lui, celui dont il avait toujours été l'ombre.

Les coups l'avaient fait plier, les coups l'avaient fait crier mais c'était les paroles meurtrières de Reid qui l'avaient finalement fait pleurer.

Son bleu au cœur ne partirait jamais.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et étouffa un sanglot douloureux.

Pour la énième fois cette nuit, Tyler se leva de son lit pour aller à la fenêtre où une pluie diluvienne battait un rythme endiablé et incessant. Cela faisait des heures qu'il pleuvait.

Il appuya son front fiévreux sur la vitre glacée et posa à nouveau les yeux sur la pâle silhouette qui se trouvait au dehors, adossée à un arbre. Reid n'avait pas bougé.

Seule une fenêtre séparait leurs regards, une porte leurs corps douloureux, mais pour Tyler, pour Reid, c'était un gigantesque mur qui venait de se dresser entre eux.

Quant à l'aube Tyler sortit de la maison, il ne pleuvait presque plus. C'est en pyjama et sous un parapluie trois fois trop grand pour lui qu'il rejoignit Reid qui n'avait pas bougé et dont la mère ne s'était encore une fois pas inquiétée de son absence. 

Pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé alors que les deux garçons rentraient ensemble dans la maison. Aucun mot ne fut dit quand ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans le cocon d’un lit encore chaud, que leurs corps se nouèrent enfin et que leurs yeux s’ensablaient sur une peine partagée, sur des larmes de réconfort.

Reid ne prononça pas la moindre excuse, elle n’aurait pu être que pitoyable face à la souffrance qu’il avait imposée à Tyler. Son silence parlait pour lui. Son attente sous la pluie battante l’avait tout autant fait.

"Je sais" murmura un Tyler, en posant son front contre celui de Reid et ce dernier sut qu'il avait été pardonné.

C'est dans un soupir tremblotant qu'il sourit à son meilleur ami qui malgré ses yeux clos lui sourit en retour. Et c'est avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, parce que c'était un truc de filles, que Reid déposa un rapide bisou de remerciement sur la joue encore rougie de Tyler.

Les deux garçons s'endormirent enfin soulagés et c'est ainsi que Mme Simms les trouva au petit matin, les membres emmêlés et le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle les laissa dormir un peu plus longtemps.


End file.
